Ahriman
.]] Ahriman , also known as Veteran, Allemagne, or Evil Eye, is a recurring enemy from the ''Final Fantasy'' series after its debut as a boss in Final Fantasy III. They are often among the strongest enemies, though lesser varieties exist that are weaker. Ahriman are usually depicted as round yellow creatures with green or purple wings, large fang-filled mouths, thin tails, and a single large eye. They attack with Death spells and similar Instant Death attacks, like Petrify, Roulette and Doom. Other varieties of Ahriman are the Floating Eye, the Blood Eye, and the Plague Horror. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ahriman is a boss in the ''Dawn of Souls version. It appears to be a reference to Ahriman's original appearance in Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy III'' The Ahriman's debut appearance, it is one of the final bosses, appearing in the World of Darkness as the keeper of the Dark Earth Crystal. ''Final Fantasy IV The Ahriman (Fatal Eye on the SNES and Veteran on the PlayStation) is an enemy. The first battle features Cecil against three Floating Eyes. Cecil promptly dispatches them with a Blue Fang. Ahriman is an enemy found in the Lunar Subterrane. Like most flying enemies he is weak to the Throw element, and can be easily dispatched using Rosa's arrows or Edge's shuriken. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Both the original Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy IV and the one from Final Fantasy III appear as enemies. After defeating the latter at the Depths of the True Moon, the party remarks it was not like any other Ahriman they fought before, indicating a difference between the two in power. Additionally, Floating Eye appears as a different type of Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy VI Ahriman (also known as Veteran) is an enemy. Final Fantasy VII Allemagne is an enemy found in the Northern Cave. They use L4 Death and L3 Flare, among other attacks. They are level 48 and so can be Manipulated into killing themselves with L4 Death. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Different versions of Ahriman can be found, such as the regular Ahriman, Fly Eye, and Bat Eye. Final Fantasy IX Veteran is an enemy found in Ipsen's Castle and on the world map during disc 4. Final Fantasy X The Ahriman is an enemy-type. It has different breeds and stats, ranging from low to high. *Floating Eye *Buer *Ahriman *Evil Eye *Bat Eye *Floating Death *One-Eye (Species Creation) Final Fantasy X-2 Four types of the Ahriman appear: *Ahriman *Fly Eye *Grim Gaze *Vertigo It takes 10 kills to Oversoul this fiend type. Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI The Ahriman is a monster family and part of the Demon ecosystem. They primarily inhabit the frozen Northlands, and are numerous in Castle Zvahl. The Ahriman genus has several subspecies with unique coloring. Final Fantasy XII Ahriman appears in the Sochen Cave Palace as a storyline boss. Ahriman appears as a ghost, rather than a flying one-eyed demon, differing radically from past incarnations, though it maintains the yellow-and-purple color scheme and has a stylized eye emblem on its chest. Final Fantasy XIII The Ahriman is a member of the Spook species that can be summoned by Imps. Final Fantasy XIII-2 No longer creatures found only through summoning, the Ahriman is located in the Yaschas Massif at -100 AF-. It has several negative status effects at its disposal, as part of its role as a Saboteur. Final Fantasy XIV One of better known voidsent, Ahriman prowls Eorzea's landscape. Known members of the genus include Ahriman and Smolenkos. They are proficient in earth magic and possess a paralyzing gaze. Players who have subscribed for at least three months will receive a gray Ahriman mount known as "Void Resonator" as part of Veterans Rewards. A diminutive yellow Ahriman called "Beady Eye" is also gifted as a minion in addition to the mount. Final Fantasy XV Fatal Roulette: Ahriman is a fishing lure fashioned after the recurring Ahriman enemy. An Ahriman enemy was in introduced in the ''Windows and Royal Edition. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ahriman is not just an enemy but a class that contains three species: Floating Eye, Ahriman, and Plague Horror. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance An Ahriman is a common enemy. A variant, the Floateye, can also be found. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ahriman is both a monster class and a specific monster. The Floating Eye also appears as a separate monster class. Crystal Defenders Ahriman is an enemy that appears in four different locations. Final Fantasy Type-0 Several Ahriman-type enemies appear, in the form of the Evil Eye, Bat Eye, Dark Eye and Floating Eye variants. The third variant of the Evil Eye is named Ahriman, a much stronger variant of the Evil Eye. BatEye-type0-psp.png|Bat Eye (PSP). BlindEye-type0-psp.png|Dark Eye (PSP). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ahriman appears as an enemy in all cycles of the Mushroom Forest. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Ahriman appear as enemies in Denthe Bridge, Land of O'Kokuh, Simuth Hollows, and Shrine of Awakening. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Ahriman appears as a monster that can be summoned by Mira. It is a ranged summon with Fast attack speed and a one slot cost to summon. Although its attack power is somewhat low, its ability to Guard artifacts, preventing the destruction of tower floors, and its Fast attack speed make Ahriman a very useful ranged monster to summon in packs. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ahriman appears as a normal enemy. They usually fly just out of reach, so casting Gravity on them is a good strategy. Their special attack is a laser shot from the eye, which causes the stun status effect. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Dimensions *Floating Eye *Big Eye *Evil Eye *Floating Death *Ahriman :''Note: One missing enemy of this type, might be exclusive to original mobile version ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Ahriman is a wind-elemental Eidolon. It can be obtained as a signet for Morrow to equip and teaches him the Thundaga abilities. In addition, the Ahriman appears as a boss in Babil Tower's eighth floor and later as a normal enemy. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) A Ghost Card is named Ahriman, and bears the Player Icon of the Ahriman from Final Fantasy III. The Ahriman card is a Level 52 Cloud of Darkness that has the Purple Gem and Gnomish Bread to be won through Battlegen. The quote on the card, "None shall be able to stop it! You will never leave this place alive" is paraphrasing of what the Ahriman in Final Fantasy III says to the party before attacking. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ahriman appears as an enemy with its original appearance from ''Final Fantasy III. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ahriman appear as an enemies in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy. PFF Ahriman.png|''FFIV'' version. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ahriman appears as a boss inside Eureka. In battle, Ahriman uses Eyes On Me. Ahriman-icon-ffab.gif|Enemy Icon. FFAB Eyes On Me.png|Eyes On Me. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Ahriman appears as an enemy inside the South Figaro Forest. It uses Evil Eye and drops the Sun Blade. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The ''Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy XII versions of the Ahriman appear as bosses in dungeons based on the same games, with attack patterns similar to those they used in their original games. Ahrimans from IV, VI, VII, IX, and X-2 also appear as enemies in various dungeons from those games. The enemies are variably able to inflict Doom, Confusion, Petrify, or Instant Death with various attacks. FFRK Ahriman FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy III'' version. FFRK Ahriman FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' version. FFRK Ahriman FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' version. FFRK Ahriman FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' version. FFRK Ahriman FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' version. FFRK Ahriman X-2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' version. FFRK Ahriman FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' version. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy World Wide Words World of Final Fantasy Ahriman are a type of Mirage from the ''Floating Eye group. They can be transfigured from an Floating Eye when they reach at least level 15 or switched to a Buer board after acquiring the Buer Memento. Ahriman can be found in Saronia Docks and become imprismable by inflicting blindness on them. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon The Ahriman appears as an enemy. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An Ahriman can be found in the Technolith and gives access to the microgame "Red Eye Rampage". In a nod to the source of the creature's name, the Ahriman says "Thank Zoroaster!" when the player agrees to opening the microgame. Dice de Chocobo'' ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ahriman from the PSP version of ''Final Fantasy III appears in an earth-elemental card, while its Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance and Floateye from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance have Wind-elemental cards. Ahriman2 TCG.png|Ahriman from Final Fantasy III. Ahriman TCG.png|Ahriman from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Floateye TCG.png|Floateye from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XIV appear on Triple Triad cards. 109a Ahriman.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' 372a Ahriman.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Ahriman appears as a chance card. The card's ability: Gain extra step(s) as previous roll. ''Lord of Vermilion II Ahriman is a card. LoV2 Ahriman.jpg|Ahriman's card. Gallery VeteranArtwork.png|Artwork (''Final Fantasy IX). Ahriman FFXIV Art.jpg|Artwork (Final Fantasy XIV). FFXIV Voidal Resonator.png|Mount in Final Fantasy XIV. FFT-Ahriman.jpg|Artwork (Final Fantasy Tactics). FFTA-Ahriman.jpg|Artwork (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance). FFTA Ahriman Portrait.gif|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. CD2-Ahriman.png|Artwork (Chocobo's Dungeon 2). FFE Ahriman.jpg|Ahriman in Final Fantasy Explorers. Etymology In early games, Ahriman was known as "Veteran". This may be a result of misinterpreting his Japanese name as "early man" (which would more likely be ). A veteran is a person with a long experience in a field, from Latin vetus, meaning "old". de:Ahriman fr:Ahriman it:Alyman Category:Enemy families in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Recurring enemies